You're On
by Gia1802
Summary: A bet on a relationship that doesn't even exist yet? This should go well... Dramione AU
1. Chapter 1

2nd year

Draco Malfoy was in Flourish and Blotts with his mother and father, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

'Oh look Potter, you've found yourself a girlfriend.'

Narcissa's son's voice made her away from Gilderoy Lockhart. waving a hand to dismiss him, she walked over to her son and put her hand on his shoulder as her husband did the same.

'Now now, Draco. We must not disrespect he who vanquished the Dark Lord.' That's when the mudblood stepped in. 'Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.'

'Ah…Ms. Granger, I presume?' Narcissa asked, 'Draco speak of you.'

Hermione glared at the boy who was blushing rapidly and replied, 'I wouldn't have though that. I'm muggleborn, Mrs. Malfoy'

With that, Draco jerked his head up and shot back, 'Trust me, I haven't anything good to say about a filthy little mudblood.'

As soon as the word 'mudblood' left his mouth, the entire store dropped into a deathly. Before the girl could Narcissa had regained her composure. An arched eyebrow at her husband prompted a reprimand.

'I apologise, Ms. Granger. Draco seems to have uh…overstepped his boundaries.' Lucius said with a pointed look at his son.

With a guiding hand on Draco's shoulder, he was led out of the shop by his mother, while she told the Weasley clan, 'Do excuse us, I have something to ah…show him. Outside.'

As soon as they exited the shop, Draco opened his mouth to defend his behaviour, but a seething Narcissa hissed in his ear, with a very tight grip on his shoulder, 'Not-here.', and they disapparated with her husband and son.

'Draco! You must never call someone a mudblood in public! Or anytime!'

Draco's mouth dropped opened in disbelief.

'Father told me-'

'I never told you to call anyone a mudblood to their _face_ , Draco' Lucius cut in.

'Thank you, Lucius! Finally you learn how parent, even if it is in your own warped pure blood manic way!' Narcissa said throwing her hands up into the air.

'But you just-'

'No 'buts', Draco.'

'Go to your room.'

Once Draco had eaten his dinner in his room, and was asleep, Lucius poured himself a glass of wine and was about to leave for his library, when Narcissa said, 'Where do you think you're going? I have a bone to pick with you dear husband.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All rights to the Empress(otherwise known as J. )**

'With…me, my dear?', Lucius asked his wife nervously, fingering the rim of his glass.

'Who else would I be talking to? The walls?' Narcissa replied, rolling her eyes.

'The house elves usually work around this time…never mind.', his voice trailed off.

'Follow me, Lucius.' She ordered beckoning him with a finger, and walked to her room, apprehensive husband in tow.

'Wait here, I'm going to change.', Narcissa ordered her husband, as she took out a nightgown to change into.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw her husband in his smiley silk monogrammed pyjamas, fishtailing his long, blonde hair, so as to keep it out of his face at night.

Narcissa stood with her hands on her hips and said, 'Lucius Malfoy. You've been feeding our son with all of that 'mudblood' nonsense again. Don't deny it, I know you have.'

'My dear,' he said smoothly, 'I only said so, to warn him of the filth-'

'Lucius,' she cut him across with a raised palm, 'we've spoken about this. Our son is to be raised to a tolerant young wizard, who is not controlled by the laws of pure blood families, and therefore confused about what to do in life! I do NOT want him spending his influencing years surrounded by a pure-blood mania!'

'I-I apologise, my love.'

'Thank you.', she climbed into bed.

'I have a question, Narcissa dear.'

'Hmm?' his wife replied not looking up from her book.

'You've never had such a problem with me telling draco to shun-sorry, be warry of mud-sorry, muggle borns. Why now?'

Narcissa put her book down and looked at her husband with an exasperated sigh, 'Because he's in love with that girl! It's obvious, Lucius. Open your eyes!'

Lucius stared at his wife dumb-found, 'Draco? In love with the muggle born. The Granger girl? You must be joking.'

Narcissa smirked and replied, 'Give it until their…sixth year.'

'Alright 1000 galleons. You're on.'

And with a handshake, a bet was formed on a relationship that didn't even exist.

 **A/N: If you get even one of the many references in this chapter, we can be friends. Also a huge huge thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story, from the bottom of my heart. I love all of you, my fellow Dramione shippers. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M BACKKKKK. No seriously though, thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favouriting. DRAMIONE FLUFF ALERT, LOVESSSSSS33**

'NO.'

'YES! YOU WILL PATROL TONIGHT, MALFOY! NONE OF US ARE WILLING TO COVER YOUR SHIFT BECAUSE WE KNOW YOU WON'T COVER FOR US LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD.' Hermione Granger screamed at the Slytherin sixth year prefect.

Two Ravenclaw girls who had turned into the corridor, hurried away immediately on seeing Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger screaming at each other, their faces a foot away.

'NO GRANGER, I WILL NOT PATROL. I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO IN LIFE.'

'YEAH WELL SO DO WE, AND IF YOU DON'T, I'LL REPORT YOU TO MCGONAGALL.'

'Yeah, well-', and he looked around wildly for an excuse. On not finding one, he slammed his lips onto hers.

Hermione jerked away and slapped him-hard.

'HOW DARE YOU. MY FIRST KISS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH A HARVARD GRADUATE, IN MY FIRST YEAR, YOU IDIOT. NOT WITH YOU.' Hermione yelled frantically.

Draco just looked at her in surprise, 'This was your first kiss? I thought you snogged Krum?'

'Of course I didn't.' she said looking disgusted, 'I have some self-respect. God! I can't believe you kissed me! Take it back!' and she forced her lips on his, face red with anger.

'Maybe I don't want it back! Here!' and Malfoy kissed her again.

One more, he got slapped.

Then-as though being controlled, both started kissing each other, by choice.

When they broke apart, Hermione said, 'That felt good.'

'Not good, brilliant.', Draco replied grinning.

Hermione laughed and looked down at their intertwined hands.

'I uh…I better go Mal-Draco.', and she ran off, not before turning around first and saying, 'You still have to patrol tonight.'

Draco scratched the back of his head and called out, 'Same place tomorrow?'

As a reply, all he got was a wave and a wink, but it was good enough for him. He walked away grinning goofily.

 **A/N: I'm sorry. You know I had to sass them both out. This was the best way I could think of. Also, just imagine a smiling Draco. I can't. No idea why, I just can't but if I could, he'd be so hot. Yes, I realise how short these chapters are. I apologise. Peace out, loves.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyyyyyyyyy. New chapterrrrrrrr. What happened to their relationship you ask? Well you're about to find out lovelies. P.S. I actually wrote this chapter listening to Bohemian Rhapsody, listen to that song whislt reading it. IDK why, I feel like it suits this chapter even though it totally doesn't. Here goes…**

Draco was head over heels in love with his girlfriend, Hermione granger. They were officially Hogwarts most envied couple.

On Christmas Eve, Draco dragged Hermione behind a statue of Herpo the Foul.

'Mia, I've got news!' he said happily.

'Me too. But it's not that great.' Hermione said nervously wringing her hands.

'Okay, I'll go first, because I have brilliant news! We have Christmas dinner with my parents tomorrow night!' he said excitedly.

'Oh Draco, that's wonderful! How did you tell them?'

Draco flashed back to the night before.

 _Taking a deep breath, draco turned the door handle(silver of, course) on his parents room door._

 _'_ _Mother, Father I have something to tell you-are those mine?'_

 _Lucius looked down at his smiley silks, 'No. See-L.M. not D.M.'_

 _'_ _Okay… as I was saying, I have something to tell you,' he took a deep breath, 'I'm dating someone. In my grade. In Gryffindor. A muggle born.'_

 _Narcissa smirked at her husband, 'Her name, Draco?'_

 _Before he could answer, he was enveloped by a blue light emitting from the brightly glowing ring on his finger, and he was transported to Hogwarts._

 _What he didn't know was what happened after he had left…_

 _'_ _You'd better be grateful that portkey was scheduled for that specific time. You now have time to get 1000 galleons out of the vault for when I'm right and you're wrong.'_

 _Lucius looking slightly disheveled played with his French braid and said, 'Now now, Cissa. There must be many muggleborn Gryffindor's in his grade. I hope.'_

 _'_ _Mhm. You'd better keep hoping baby, because on Christmas, your son's bringing home Hermione Granger, and won't that be a merry little Christmas for you?'_

 _Lucius began to see the odds and asked, 'Cissa, dear. How about we reduce the stake. By only about...999 galleons?' It wasn't a matter of money-it was a matter of dignity._

 _Narcissa pretended to consider his offer by tapping her chin. 'You know Lucius, I'm beginning to think 1000 galleons is an odd amount. Let's raise it to 2000 as it's our son's love life we're betting on, and how about we throw in the Empress chain(the Empress was like-Gucci for wizards and witches)? Surely we have enough profit from Malfoy industries?'_

 _'_ _My dear! Buying Empress, would cost as much as my diamond studded, silver, gold plated golf clubs and magical robotic caddy.' He sputtered._

 _'_ _Well then you'll have to give it up won't you?' she asked sweetly knowing the answer._

 _Lucius sighed, 'Of course, honey.'_

Draco recounted the story for Hermione till where he knew, and frowned at her. 'Stop giggling, Hermione.'

She burst out laughing, 'I can't help it. You and your father have matching monogrammed silk smiley pyjama's?'

Draco sneered, 'So does every man ever, Hermione. Ask Weasel King and Potty.'(they did).

'Moving on,' she said with her best attempt at a straight face, 'your parents don't know I'm the muggle born Gryffindor in your grade that you're dating?'

'Uh…no.' Draco said scratching the back of his head, 'But they will on Christmas. So what was your news?'

'Well, it wasn't news, so much as wanting to meet your parents…'

'Hey! You're meeting them now!'

Hermione smiled at his enthusiasm, and linked her arm through his and lead him to the Great Hall while saying, 'I wonder what's for pudding.'

They enjoyed a dinner with Harry and Cho at the Ravenclaw table, and shared a brief kiss before retiring for the night.

 **A/N: Two more chapters to go! The next one is meeting the parents, and the last is an epilogue, hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay. This is the second last chapter. Enjoy, loves.**

'Ready?'

Hermione took a deep breath through her nose and smiled. 'Ready.'

!

A tall girl with brown curls(not bushy) stepped out of the fireplace, in hand with draco.

'Draco, love, introduce us to your girlfriend.' Narcissa said smirking a bit.

'Yeah, uh, Mom, this is Hermione Granger. We've been dating since September.'

'So just after the beginning of the year?'

'Yes.'

'Well isn't that just lovely, Lucius?' Narcissa asked clasping her hands together.

'Lovely.' Her husband replied through gritted teeth.

Laughing, Narcissa put her hand put. 'I'll take my winnings by the end of the week. Oh look at that, you have a day and a half.'

Lucius ground his teeth, 'Of course, my dear.'

Hermione and Draco looked plenty confused by now. With a hand on her waist Draco said, 'Wait, what winnnings?'

Smirking, Narcissa replied, 'Your father and I have been betting on your relationship since your second year at Hogwarts. And I won. I must say though, the two of you make a splendid couple. Draco, I'm quite proud to say that you're finally in a serious relationship.'

Hermione could only blink at the beaming mother and sullen father

 **A/N: What d'ya think? Good? Bad? Pathetic? Sorry it's so short, I wanted to leave Hermione and Draco in shock. Epilogue'll be up by this evening, no doubt. Latest by next Saturday. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter :( Enjoy!**

'SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY, DO _NOT_ PUT THAT SHOE IN YOUR MOUTH- OH MY GOD. DRACO. CONTROL YOUR SON. WONDERFUL, NOW ROSE IS AWAKE. REALLY HUGO? YOU HAD TO BARK NOW? YOU CAN'T BARK WHEN THE MAILMAN COMES BY? YOU ARE THE MOST PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A DOG IN THE WORLD. ALL WE NEED NOW IS FOR THE NEIGHBOURS TO ASK WHAT'S WRONG.' Hermione Malfoy screamed at her household.

'Hermione, love. Take a breath.' Draco said in an attempt to calm his hysterical wife down, while trying to wrestle a shoe out of a four year olds mouth, put a 18 month old to sleep, and shut a dog up.

'TAKE A BREATH? HAVE YOU LOST IT DRACO? I HAVE TO BE AT WORK IN- 8 MINUTES?! BLOODY HELL.'

Calmly, Draco replied, 'Love. Look at the day. It's Saturday.'

A shocked Hermione looked at her phone screen(potion masters(wizard scientists) had figured the trick to allow electrical devices to work with magic, to not go haywire). 'Oh. Oh thank god, Draco!'

He smiled, his beautiful eyes crinkling, his smile lines creased up. Hermione just wondered at how he could stay so calm amongst all of this chaos. It was one of the wonderful things about him.

Rose had calmed down, Scorpius had put his shoe back on after extracting it from his mouth, and Hugo had stopped barking.

With a baby in his arms, an infant hugging his knees, and a dog rubbing his ankles, Draco stepped towards his wife. 'Are you alright, love?'

She smiled for the first time that day, put her hands around her husband, and kissed him. 'Never better.'

 **A/N: Heyy. Hope you liked that. I'm not too sure if a 4 year old is a toddler or an infant or what but I still hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **P.S. If you're following starlight0207 on our story 'Her Hair', the new chapter's going to be up in a few hours.**


End file.
